Duncan (Total Drama)
Duncan is a major character from the Total Drama Series. He is a delinquent punk currently on parole from Juvie. He was an anti-hero of Total Drama Island, the main protagonist in Total Drama Action, the quaternary antagonist of Total Drama World Tour and the anti-hero of Total Drama All-Stars. Duncan sometimes has good intentions, as well as shown to have a soft side at times and has performed several heroic acts, especially during Total Drama All-Stars. Heroic Acts *In "Who Can You Trust?", Duncan finds a new bunny for DJ because he didn't want DJ to have to go through the same thing he did when his pet went missing. *In "Basic Straining", He taught Courtney how to lay back and have fun, although this would later get her eliminated in a revenge plot by Harold. *In "That's Off The Chain", He stood up for Lindsay when Heather betrayed her and said that he's at least straight with others. *In "Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen", He tries to teach Harold how to fight and actually makes a genuine attempt to get along with him. *In "Mutiny On The Soundstage", Duncan and Beth work together to complete the challenge and even saves her from being crushed by a toilet. He then later tells Beth to go on without him after he gets crushed by a safe. Beth however saves him and they end up arriving at the studio at the same time. *In "Sweden Sour", Duncan warns Owen about Alejandro's true nature and finally makes him realize that he's evil. *In "Saving Private Leechball", Duncan saves Gwen from losing the challenge by taking a leech for her. He even gets switched to the Heroic Hamsters for this, much to his dismay. *In "Suckers Punched", Duncan warns Zoey about Mal. *In "You Regatta Be Kidding Me", Duncan tries to warn Gwen and Courtney about Mal but they don't take him seriously and insult him. You Regatta Be Kidding Me In You Regatta Be Kidding Me: Unfortunately Duncan's soft side had eventually came to an end when he blew up Chris' cottage to regain his bad boy image. He was then forced to leave the show due to getting arrested, but is going to jail this time instead of Juvie (since he is now at the age of majority). Friends * Beth * Cameron * DJ * Geoff * Mike * Owen * Sam * Scott * Sierra * Zoey Enemies * Alejandro * Blaineley * Bridgette * Chef Hatchet * Chris McLean * Cody * Courtney * Ezekiel * Gwen (one-sided on her side) * Harold * Heather * Jo * Justin * Leshawna * Lightning * Lindsay * Mal * Noah * Trent * Tyler Gallery Duncan is arrested, for destroying private property and he is removed from the competition..png|Duncan is arrested, for destroying private property and he is removed from the competition. Trivia *Duncan was assumed to be the main antagonist of Total Drama Action, through the season although this later proved to be false when the true main villains were revealed. *He shares some similarities to Cole MacGrath and Delsin Rowe from inFamous, they have karma, they can choose to be good or evil and they're in love with a girl they like. Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Misunderstood Heroes Category:Imperfect Heroes Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Determinators Category:Serious Heroes Category:Troublemakers Category:Loner Heroes Category:Heroes by proxy Category:In love heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Spike Users Category:Knifemen Category:False Antagonist Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Supporters Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Total Drama Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Axemen Category:Wrestlers Category:Fighter Category:Singing Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Bombers Category:Deal Makers Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Scapegoat Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Famous Heroes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Fallen Heroes